YourBiggestFan
by NicksGirlFerSuree
Summary: Mitchie has had quite the past! She's changed her name, dyed her hair, and even put on a little weight just so she wouldn't get recognized. Even all those distractions won't stop them from coming back. Criticism welcome!
1. Intro

**Hey guys:) Thought I'd write a really short story! And this is an intro. Don't expect me to update anytime soon. lol  
****Reviews would be lovely:)  
-Ariana**

**P.S. I'm not sure if I can use the real names of Celebs...even if it's temporary.... ****So if any changes are needed, I'll make up a name. lol  
Disclaimer: I should own Camp Rock, but I don't.**

**

* * *

**

Four years.

It's been exactly four years since I last saw _them_. And by _them_, I mean my family, best friend Caity, Ella, Peggy, Shane, even Tess, and Nate the love of my life.

I could count on him for anything, but not anymore. He's the purpose of me leaving everything I ever loved. My career went down the drain and I'm on all those _'where are they now?_' shows.

It's ridiculous really.

But that doesn't matter to me anymore. Cause right now, I am most definitely **not** Mitchie Torres. I'm Demi Lovato, mommy of the year and waitress of the month. I bet you would have never guessed, huh?

It's my mom's maiden name, and my grandma's first.

Since those four years, I've changed a lot. But I do remember this one time at the diner where people actually thought I was somehow related to Mitchie Torres.

I _was_ Mitchie Torres.

Nothing is really the same as it usued to be. I remember the day before I left, the crying was unbearable.

_I waited near the sink where the tests were. I held my head in between my legs, trying not to let my tears win the war I've been fighting for days. I crawled toward the three tests to see my fate._

_The first one read....a Pink plus, I bit my lip to keep tears from shedding. I also didn't want to cry for the sake of __**my Boys**__. Sitting on a tour bus in the _only_ bathroom is difficult when everyone can hear you do...whatever you do in the bathroom._

_The next two said 'congrats!' and 'positive'. I'm not so sure 'congrats' is the right way to say it..._

_Anyways, what am I supposed to do with this...this...baby? Some tears were almost falling out of my eyes, I tried blinking them away., but that didn't seem to work. I simply cried to myself in silence, hoping no one would try to burst into this very moment of my life._

_"Mitch? You've been in there for a while. And no one wanted to interupt, so we stopped so Nate could pee in a bush." Jason said quietly. "Can I come in?" _

_Of course Jason would come in during a moment like this._

_I smiled at how sweet, yet weird they are. But that doesn't help the fact that I'm....pregnant._

_I quickly pushed my horrible thoughts aside, wiped the tears from my cheeks and opened the door just a crack to see him with worry-sick eyes. I let him slip in really quick, and sunk down to the floor in feedle position. He followed suite to my movements, in front of me. "Are you okay Mitch? You got us all worried." He spoke softly. I just nodded shoving my head inbetween my legs._

_I quickly crawled to the toilet and threw up what smelled like breakfast. Jason came behind me to hold my hair back. When I was done, I limped to the sink to rinse my mouth out and wash my face. He looked at me through the mirror, curious to my behavior these last couple days._

_Barfing my brains out. I've been just a bitch to everyone, even Caity. And rubbing my barely showing tummy._

_"Jase, I'm not okay. I feel horrible. I look horrible. And I most definitely smell horrible." I whispered in a hoarse voice. "Nate hasn't said 'I love you' in months, Shane is a drama queen, as usual. And you....you j-just don't get it!" I cried grabbing onto his shirt._

_"Awh Mitchie. I try to understand! But I don't know how to..." He whined, rubbing my back as I shortened the cries into sniffles._

_"Jase...If I told you something. Something excrutiatingly important...You have to promise not to tell anyone." I stated nervously. I looked up to see his eyes concerned again. "You can't tell __**anyone.**__" I said sternly. He nodded his head vigurously._

_"I promise Mitch. You can tell me anything. Scouts honor." He smiled. "But...I'm not really a scout. But what about Guitarists Honor?" He said seriously._

_"Sure Jase." I rolled my eyes. "But you can't tell anyone. No matter what." I said again, making sure he got the concept. He nodded his head again, a little more annoyed. "I'm pregnant." I whispered bluntly._

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Lorelai Caitlyn Black is only four. And what really makes me sad is that she looks like an exact replica of her father. She has the _exact_ same brown curly locks, the same almond shaped eyes, and just about everything else! The only thing she got from me are her chubby cheeks and a dimple on her left side.

She still doesn't know about her dad. But every night, she asks me that very same, very sad question. _Momma, where is my daddy?_ And I reply, _He's out, trying to make the world happy_ and I simply kiss her goodnight, and turn out the lights_._ Same routine everynight. And that's technically true! Even though the band is only seven years old, Connect-3 is still popular, everyone absolutely adores them. And everytime they have meet and greets down in our town, we try to avoid going out, even though Lor loves them. Derrick has even tried asking me if he could take her to one of them. And being the 'big-fatty-head' my daughter calls me, I always say no.

As mean as it is not to tell her about her dads side of the family, I don't intend to let anything happen. I don't want Lor to be a spoiled little celebrity child, nor do I intend to ruin Nate's career, but who am I kidding? Nate hasn't had that same sparkle he used to. Just the other day on TMZ, Nate had a smile on his face, but it didn' quite reach his eyes. It's sad, I mean, after these four years I've been gone, Nate had one short term girlfriend, I mean, I thought he would have been happier without me there. He never seems happy unless he's onstage performing. And how do I know this you ask? I might have bought the Connect Three 3-D Concert DVD...But I bought it for Lorelai.

_And you and I know that is total bull shit._

"Moommy!" My young Lorelai Jane Black hollered from the couch.

I walked over, hands on my hips and replied, "What?"

"I wanna watch Hannah Montana." She simply pointed to the TV.

"You can't honey. You're going to Derricks today." I sighed, searching for my Vans, which havent turned up since Sunday.

"Okay!" She smiled, running to get her jacket and shoes.

Derrick is the guy who lives down the hall from us. I met him the first day I got here, but he didn't recognize me as the teen sensation Mitchie, thankfully. He helped move in furniture while I had Lorelai in my _oven._ He was also the one who drove me to the hospital when I went into labor, and I was _very_ lucky.

* * *

_"Hi Demi, I-I made you uhm, dinner, if you wanna come over to my p-place tonight. B-but it's cool, I mean, if you don't wanna come."_

_"Hey, Derrick, calm down." I giggled. "I'd love to, but give me ten minutes." I smiled rubbing my humongous stomach._

_"Oh-Okay! See you then." He said fairly happily._

_I walked to the closet the get my shoes on the shelf. And yes, I meant __**shelf.**__ I can't bend over, so Derrick suggested I put them somewhere high were I can reach them. Very clever indeed. I just walked down the hall and knocked on room 2120 and waited._

_"Ahh, Demitrius! What a surprise!" Derrick exclaimed at me, but I just crunched my face at the name._

_We settled down for dinner. Chicken and steamed vegetables._

_Yuck._

_But I have to be nice...He's the only person who hasn't turned away from me. Atleast not yet. So I choked down the veggies and chicken, trying not to make any faces. But it's so hard when I don't even want chicken. My giant watermelon of a stomach told me I wanted pickles and peanut butter. And I've heard thats popular with a lot of pregnant women, so I guess that makes me normal, even though that snack sounds anything __**but**__ normal._

_"Demi, are you okay?" Derrick said quietly, interupting my thoughts._

_I just looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I'm just...craving things, you know?" I asked, although I can probably imagine he doesn't have pregnany woman cravings._

_"Oh, it's cool. I actually kinda bought this stuff frozen and put it in the oven." He smiled back picking up our dishes._

_"Let me help Derrick." I insisted, grabbing the cups._

_I took a look around his apartment for the first time. I've been in here before, but I've never actually taken a good look. It seemed so cozy though, like a family should be living here. In the corner of the room, there was a small baby blue love seat and a matching couch, with a minature coffee table full of different types of magazines. Even one with Connect-3 on the cover. Talk about heartache. I moved on, and I noticed the giant flatscreen hanging on the wall...Probably for football Sundays, or-_

_"Oh shit!" I screamed, clutching my stomach. I dropped the cups and looked down at the floor. "Derrick, my water broke!"_

_He ran into the room and gave me the most scared look I have ever seen. But he ushered me into his car and had a freakin heart attack everytime I screamed._

_The ride to seemed endless, with three minutes between every contraction, I was getting pretty pissy. "Derrick! This baby wants to come out...and she or he wants to come out right now!" I hollered, clutching onto the armrest._

_"I'm going as fast as I can Demi. Just...just breathe." He said, trying to sound calm, but failed by cracking his voice._

_I remember watching millions of shows where girls went into labor. And they made it seem over-exaggerated. But believe me, it's ten times worse than they show on Full House, or Gilmore Girls, or Reba._

_Way worse._

_Suddenly the car stopped and he ran inside the main entrance. I could hear him shout. "I haved a baby coming! Someone, I need a weel chair!" _

_I was confused though because I was still in the car. "DEERRICK!" Then he ran back and quickly opened the door for me._

_"I'm sorry! I forgot to open your door!"  
"Yeah, you kind of forgot the pregnant woman in the car, you dumb ass!" I screeched, getting settled in the wheel chair as the hauled me off to the delivery room._

_---_

_"Come on Demi! Just one more push and your baby is out" Doctor Gellar urged._

_"I can't do it!" I sighed, out of breath._

_"Demi, you've come this far! Just one more push." Derrick whispered, pulling a piece of hair out of my face. "Come on, deep breath."  
I huffed in, and pushed for the last time. And suddenly, the room was quiet. Then filled with the cries of my baby._

_"Congradulations Ms. Lovato." the Doctor smiled. "It's a girl." She said handing my baby girl to the nurse. "She's just going to be cleaned, then you can hold her." She smiled warmly._

_Another nurse came by my side with a clipboard. "What's her name miss?"  
"Lorelai...Lorelai Caitlyn Black." I smiled as Nurse number 2 handed me my baby._

_"Beautiful name." Nurse number 1 gushed sweetly, then walked away to talk to the doctors._

_"Hi Lorelai." I laughed. "I can't believe your finally here. After all this trouble you've put me through." I cooed, running my free hand across her face. "You know why I named you Lorelai Caitlyn Black? Well, the Lorelai is from your grandma's name. Nate's mom." I sighed._

_"So that's the jerks name?" Derrick spoke quietly._

_"He's not a jerk...I'm the one who chose to leave...Lorelai, I love you with all my heart, and I know your father would care for you just the same." I whispered, kissing the top of her scrawny head._

_

* * *

_

"Shoes, shoes, shoes...Where are you?" I whispered to myself. "Lor, have you seen my shoes hun?"

There was a long pause before she responded. "Maaaaaybe." She said mischieveiously.

"Lorelai, I'm going to count to three, if you don't tell me where my shoes are...You're gonna get it missy." I said quietly.

"Make me." She spat, sticking her tongue out.

"One...Two...Three!" I screamed chasing after her.

She let out a loud shout as I chased her around the table.

"My longer legs let me catch up to her. I grabbed her and set her on the ground.

"Tell me right now Lorelai!" I said out of breath pinning her down

"No!" She squirmed.

"Okay...That's it!" I screamed, starting to tickle her.

"Okay, okay!" She giggled. "They're...under my....bed!" She kept laughing to herself as I ran upstairs, pulling out the beanie babies, and teddy bears trying to find my shoes.

"Got em." I sighed, jogging back down the stairs, almost in time to catch someone knock on the door. "One minute!" I shouted fixing my laces.

"Hi Uncle Derrick!" Lorelai squealed.

"Lor, don't answer the door when you don't know who it is!" I said jogging down to the doorway to greet Derrick.

"But I know who it is when I open the door!" She said as if it were so obvious.

"Oh Lorelai." Derrick laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"Hey Derrick, thanks again for helping me out." I laughed.

"Oh, no problem. Plus, I got a surprise for you and this little one here." He said, looking at the little girl grabbing onto his leg.

"A surprise! For me?!" She gushed. "What is it?!"

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered, and she nodded her head vigurously. "Well...So can I." He winked.

"No fair!" She pouted.

"You'll see when your mom gets home from work today." He laughed simply.

As always, they walked me down to my car.

"Can i know what the surprise is?" I whispered.

"No way!" He replied, equally quiet. "Just wait until you get off of work." He smiled. "You guys are gonna love it!"

"Gee, that sure helps!" I said sarcastically.

"Bye mommy!" Lor shouted, blowing me kisses.

"Bye you guys, see you after work!" I waved back at them, driving into the center of town to start my day.

----

"Hey Luis!" I said, putting on my apron. Getting ready for business.

He nodded back from the kitchen. "Good morning miss Demi." He smiled through his bushy mustache. "Ready for business?" He asked.

"As always." I smiled back, grabbing my pad of paper and pen.  
The day went by a little slow...Just a few customers at a time.

I was leaning against the counter, and turned the tv up a little louder, as a request from one of the younger customers who stated she 'loved HotTunes.' But I'm pretty sure she just 'loved' Connect-3.

_This just in, Connect-3 is making a surprise stop in their hometown, Wyckoff, New Jersey! The youngest of the three members said that they 'missed home, and wanted to do a free performance for their young fans of Wyckoff.' Jason also added that they 'might possibly throw in a meet n' greet.' Well, well, well, you young fans in Wyckoff are lucky! Now onto other matters, rumors of Hannah Montana...._

Wow...He did not just say here. In Wyckoff. Did I hear that right?

Apparently, I guess I did. If it weren't true, that young fan who requested the channel wouldn't be having a spasm right now. I feel bad for that mother. Well, I better make sure Derrick doesn't do anything about it.

"Demi!" Lindsay shouted.

"Huh? Sorry Lindsay, I was totally zoned out." I replied sheepishly.

"Well, I need your help!" She said running to the back counter. "Go weight on table eight." She ordered.

Lindsay was the owner of this place, and loves serving people. She calls the diner her home. It was her fathers when he was young, and he passed it down to her. Atleast that's what she told me.

"Hi, I'm Demi. I'll be your waitress for this meal." I smiled looking down at my pad. "What can I start you guys with?" I said looking up.

"Hey! Has anyone ever told you you look like Mitchie Torres?"

Now I know I couldn't lie. Atleast I had to try though.

I can't lie to these people...I just can't because I know these people.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I had to do this all on my moms computer...and I'm kind of not supposed to be on here. xD Anyways, I made this extra long just to make up for the wait. And sorry if there are any errors. I don't have a beta :( But whatever, I'll get one soon :) Anyways, tell me if you like it. I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible.**

**-Ariana :D**


End file.
